


Five Slush Puppie Flavours

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a flavour for everyone. Rose thought she knew her favoruite until she tasted one she'd never had on a certain Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Slush Puppie Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

_1\. Blue Raspberry_

According to her mum, Rose's first slush puppy was a blue raspberry-flavoured one. She used to tell the story all the time.

"Rose grabbed my cup while I wasn't looking and took a sip according to her aunt – why she didn't stop her is beyond me! before she managed to drop the whole thing on the ground."

Rose grimaced as the Doctor fell of the couch, laughing. She never did like blue raspberry.

 

_2\. Coke_

What better way to spend summer vacation than with your best friends under the hot sun and sipping on cold beverages, especially when the cold beverage was a coke-flavoured slush puppie? According to the mind of a teenager, there was _nothing_ better than this.

'Well…unless it was spending time with a boyfriend,' she amended as she saw an attractive man in a long, brown coat and suit with a blonde woman walking away from her favourite vendor, the two wrapped up in their own little world, hands clasped together as they sipped on their own slush puppies. The woman, she noticed, had a coke-flavoured one just like hers.

 

_3\. Beef_

Rose took to every new and ‘abnormal’ thing she encountered and faced it head-on. Instead of outright panicking, she did her best to take everything in. When she was suddenly in a roomful of aliens, she took a breather. Those that were sometimes only a few miles from home did the same all the time when they encountered something out of their comfort zone. Soon, though, she adapted to his lifestyle and he could not be more proud. Unlike certain others, she did not faint.

"Slush puppie?" she offered, with a smile as they followed Suki and Cathica, Rose's new toy trailing behind them, still looking rather queasy.

The Doctor grinned in thanks and took a sip.

 

_4\. Sour Apple_

"I don tink Icin feel mah tasbuts," the Doctor garbled, his tongue sticking out, throwing a half-full cup in a nearby trash.

They'd been enjoying the Olympic games all day when they decided to go down to the vendor stands to see if there was anything left. Apparently, the slush puppie industry was experimenting with a new ‘sour apple’ flavour and had been giving out free samples. Unfortunately, not many people were taking them, which the Doctor found odd considering most people went for that stuff.

The Doctor, always ready to try new things, grabbed one, removed the lid and gulped half its contents down. His face scrunched up unattractively and soon his tongue stuck out to mangle out ‘I don't think I can feel my taste buds’.

Always quick to react when the time called for it, Rose took out her phone and snapped a shot of him.

"Oi!"

Rose's laughter rang all throughout the streets as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

He never touched anything with the word ‘sour’ again.

 

_5\. Manrange_

A combination between mango and orange, Rose detected and decided there was no finer flavour anywhere. 'Especially when mixed with the unique flavour of a certain Doctor,' she confirmed as she tightened her grip around the Time Lord's neck to bring his lips back down to hers so she could continue to enjoy the manrange-flavoured slush puppie he'd just had.

**Author's Note:**

> Old note: ...This was not what I had in mind when I was determined to write a ‘5 Times’ fic. In no way did I set out to write three of them. Well, it could have been worse. It could have been five… XD I totally blame the amazing picture prompts, of which #4 was the inspiration here. Picture's on LJ entry. Without further ado, here's my third, and final, entry to then-theres-us, challenge 89.


End file.
